Don't Stretch About it
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Nico wakes up to find something special from her special ladies. (OT3 AU)


**Hey all! Not much for intro so let's jump into it.  
**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

_Clatter_

_Shuffle_

Nico slowly opens her eyes and then starts to squint as the morning light hits her face. _'Urgh. So tired.'_ She closes her eyes and turns away from the light. _'Last night's party was crazy.'_ She reaches in front of her but feels nothing; she frowns and opens her eyes to see an empty spot in the bed. _'Where are they?'_

_Shuffle_

_Giggle_

_'Ah. Living room.'_ She then reaches for the nightstand to pick up her phone. The raven-haired woman clicks the side and looks at the phone screen:

_12:00_

Nico places it back on the nightstand and closes her eyes. _'Gotta thank the boss later for giving me a day off.'_ She adjusts her head on the pillow as she gets comfortable to sleep again.

_Growl_

Nico curls her body. _'Just ignore it.'_

_Growl._

Nico sighs and slowly push herself off the bed. She slips into her slippers and stands up to stretch her body. The petite adult shuffles toward the door with a yawn escaping her mouth. _'I wonder what we have left,'_ She opens the door. "Hey so—" Nico stops as she stares at the four-legged abomination. It also has two heads where one head has purple hair while the other one has yellow hair.

The thing notices Nico and has the audacity to greet the petite adult. "Good morning Nicocchi."

The blonde head turns to the side. "It's more afternoon actually."

"Really?" The purple head turns to the blonde. "That is such a weird—"

"What," Nico stares at the cloth that fuses them together. "Are you two wearing?"

"This is called the together sweater." The petite adult notes that there is extra cloth at the center of this...sweater.

Nico stares at the purple head. "Nozomi, why did you drag Eli into this?"

Nozomi chuckles as she points at her sweater with her right arm. "Oh this? This isn't me for once. It's all Elichi."

Nico's mouth drops open as she shifts her gaze to the blonde.

Eli blushes as she averts her eyes. "I-I figured it would be nice to wear."

"Wait how are you not melting in that thing?" She turns around as she starts to feel the cool temperature and checks the A/C. "Why did you ramp—"

"Now!"

"Wha—" Nico was briefly enveloped in darkness before she sees light again. She turns side to side to see Eli and Nozomi next to her. Before Nico has a chance to act, Eli grabs the left hand while Nozomi grabs the right. "What are- Let go!"

"Nope. We are your arms now." Nozomi holds on.

Nico moves her body back and forth. "Where did you get this thing?"

"We asked Kotori to make this and we're going to use it."

Nico continues to flail about but she fails to break out of their grasp. She then stops her struggle. "Fine. Do whatever."

"It'll be great Nicocchi." Nozomi turns to Eli. "This is such great plan Elichi. You should come up with..."

Nico starts to tune them out. _'I wonder if I should put in caramel in Nozomi's dessert. Maybe I should melt Eli's chocolate stash and pour it into Nozomi's Yakiniku meat.'_

_Growl_

_'Of all the times.'_ Nico's cheeks brighten as her stomach demands sustenance.

"Oh you're hungry Nico? Do you want to eat something?"

"Yeah. I just want to see if there is something to microwave."

"Nonsense!" Nozomi waves her right hand. "We should cook."

Nico raises her eyebrow. "With the two of you?"

"The three of us. C'mon Nicocchi. Teamwork makes the dream works."

Eli rubs circles on Nico's hand. "Don't worry. We practiced all morning for this."

_'This is a nightmare.'_

Nozomi looks at them. "Ready? Let's pivot." They shuffle to face the kitchen. "1 for left foot and 2 for right foot. 1. 2. 1. 2..." They awkwardly march into the kitchen.

Once inside, Nico looks at the blonde. "Eli can you open the fridge?" The door open and Nico peers in. _'Let's make something simple.'_ "I wanna eat some scrambled eggs and toasts."

Nico thought she felt Nozomi sigh but the lavender woman smiles, "We can definitely make that." She nods at Eli. "let's do this."

Nico shuffles side to side as she watches the two gather the ingredients. Eli puts olive oil on the pan and turn on the heater while Nozomi puts sourdough slices into the toaster. The purple-haired woman grabs a spatula while the blonde breaks the eggs with her hand. Nico smiles, "You're doing better."

Eli smiles back as she dumps the contents into the pan. "Thank you."

Nozomi leans into Nico. "What about me?"

"You didn't burn anything down."

Nozomi pouts, "Awww." But she bounces back to her smile. She stirs the spatula and starts to beat the eggs as Eli holds the pan handle.

After several moments of stirring, the eggs start to solidify and have an appealing smell. Nico nods her head. "Not bad you two."

"It's not that hard." Nozomi smirks, "Easy peasy."

Nico then sniffs the air. _'Is that?'_ She tilts her head behind Nozomi's back to stare at the toaster. "...The bread is burning."

"Ah!" Nozomi drops the spatula and reaches for the toaster.

"Wh-Nozomi!" Eli tries to balance the pan as the two were jerked to the side by Nozomi.

Nozomi quickly picks the first slice and drops it on the plate but the heat must have been too much as she drops the second slice to the floor. She bends down which forces Eli to go one leg as her—

"STOP!"

Everyone freezes from Nico's shout.

_Splat_

Everyone turns to the left to see the spatula and half of the scrambled eggs in the sink.

"Ehehehe." Heads turn to Nozomi. "Lunch is served?"

Nico sighs.

_._

_. ._

_20 minutes later..._

_. ._

_._

Nico breathes out as she dries out her hair with a towel. _'it was nice at least.'_ After everything was dried, Nico opens the bathroom door and sighs again. "What is it this time?"

Eli is quick to placate the petite adult. "It's a massage Nico."

Nozomi holds up a massage head pillow. "Just a simple one." She gestures to the bed. "Come here and relax."

_'At least they took off that horrific sweater.'_ Nico gives a light shrug and makes her way to the mattress. She gets into position and places her head on the message pillow. Nozomi and Eli begin kneading Nico's back. "Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhh." The raven-haired woman instantly relaxes under their ministrations. "That's the spot."

"Glad you like it Nico." Eli delightfully squeezed Nico's calf.

Nozomi smiles, "Don't worry Nicocchi. We have special treats after dinner."

_'This is great.'_ Nico gives out noises of appreciation. '_I only will take some of Eli's stash and Nozomi's Yakiniku.'_

* * *

**.**

**Fin.**

**Happy Birthday Nico!**

**Inspiration came from a picture I saw.**

**Not much to say so I'll see you all in another story.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
